


Three Sheets to the Wind

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Giggly drunk Bucky, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, surly hungover bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Three stories about drinking and your relationship with Bucky and Steve.





	1. Dutch Courage

You close your eyes, snuggled up to Natasha as she plays with your hair.

“You know,” she says, her fingers trailing down your neck.  “If you keep this up I’m officially casting you as my girlfriend and you’ll get no say in it.”

You chuckle and open your eyes, tilting your head and looking back at her.  “Who says that I don’t want that?”  You ask.  Truth be told, dating Natasha might be a blessing.  It might take your mind off some of the other things that had been plaguing you.  The people who had spent their lives torturing you so that now you never quite knew what was the appropriate level of affection to show someone who was kind to you.  The people who had saved you from those people and taken you in.  The people who you were falling deeper and deeper in love with every day you spent with them.

“I think you might have eyes for someone… or should I say someones else.”  Natasha smirks.   “What is even going on with you three?”  She says watching as Steve marches through the room zipping his uniform up.  He smiles at you both and raises his hand as he passes.

And there was the crux of your problem.  You were in love with two men.  Two men who were in a relationship with each other.  Yet here you were unable to read people properly so you had no idea if they reciprocated your feelings or if they were humoring you and your affection the way Natasha was now.

You shrug.  “Nothing.  They’re together.  They’re just nice is all.  And I’m well…”  You shrug again.

“You sleep in their bed every night.”  Natasha says, her voice accusatory. Her fingers still curling in your hair.

“Not all night.  I have nightmares.  They come and get me when they hear me.  It’s not like we’re having sex.  Or I’m stopping them from doing…” You wave your hands around.  “Their thing.”

“Mm hmm…” She says.

Bucky comes into the room and vaults over the couch landing beside the two of you.  He’s dressed for combat, metal arm gleaming.  He leans over and kisses your cheek.  “What are you two doin’?”

Natasha raises her eyebrow at you.  “Mm hmm…”

You elbow her.  “Nothing.  Just talking.  You ready to go?”

Bucky sighs and flexes his hand.  “As I can be.  You’re going to be okay?”  He puts his hand on your thigh and squeezes gently.

“I think so.  Probably more okay than you.”  You say, taking his hand in yours.  “Come back safe.”

He gives you a half smile.  “I’ll do my best.”

Steve comes into the room.  “Bucky, Nat?  You ready to go?”

The three of you stand up.  You give Natasha a hug and you each whisper ‘take care of yourself’ into each other’s ear.

You turn to Bucky and he hugs you tightly against him.  His hand goes to the back of your neck as his lips press against your neck.  “Don’t be the person you don’t want to be.”  You whisper.  “And come home, Bucky.”

“Don’t worry.  Don’t worry about me.”  He whispers.

He lets you go and follows after Natasha.

Steve smiles at you.  “It should only be a few days.  If you get scared I’m sure Pepper will listen.”  He takes a step back.

“Steve?”   You say.

He smiles and approaches you.  His hands go to your cheeks and he leans down and kisses you.  Lips slightly parted.  “I love you.  We’ll be fine.”  He says firmly.  You can’t even speak.  You watch as he leaves, even more scared and confused than you were before.

* * *

The next three days seem to take forever to pass.  You had had longer days.  Days where you were begging, pleading for it to end and the lights to switch off so you could get some respite.

At least now you are just bored.  You don’t really have a place in the tower.  You don’t work there.  You aren’t particularly special in anyway.  You’re just a stray that Steve and Bucky had taken pity on when they’d found you and everyone here had just shuffled around to fit you in.

Without them there, you’re lost.  You wander around not really sure what to do with yourself.  The tower is still busy.  It’s a place of business after all.  But in the living quarters it’s dead.  The only other people around are Pepper, Jane and Betty and they all work.  You start to doubt yourself.  When Steve and Bucky are here you feel wanted and like you belong.  Without them you just feel like you take up space.

Night is the hardest.  When the other women are finished work they have dinner together.  You don’t feel unwanted when you join them, but you also don’t feel like you belong.  They talk science almost constantly and you can’t keep up.  You aren’t a genius.  So you sit quietly forcing a smile as words you don’t even understand get shot back and forth across the table.

After that you have to try and sleep.  The first night you wake in a cold sweat to the sound of screaming.  It takes a moment to realize that the noise is coming from you.  Normally when you wake from your nightmares it is to Steve holding you and whispering that you are safe.  To wake up alone and terrified is horrible.  You burst into tears and crawl out of bed, padding your way to Steve and Bucky’s room.  You climb into their bed.  The sheets smell of them and you hug one pillow and bury your face in it, falling back into a fitful sleep.

Day two and you are starting to worry about their safety.  There has been radio silence from the team, but Pepper assures you it would be fine.  That night you don’t even bother going to your room.  You sleep in theirs.  You sleep a little better, but still wake up sweating from a nightmare.  This time not of your own tortures, but of Bucky and Steve being held captive and experiencing it themselves.

Day three and you start becoming a nervous wreck. That night at dinner none of the other women are talking much.  When you go to Bucky and Steve’s room you find that the cleaners have changed the sheets so it no longer smells like them.  You try and find a shirt that had been missed but everything is washed and cleaned.  You sleep in their bed anyway, but you wake early crying out.  When you look at the clock it’s only midnight.   You decide you want to have a drink.

You creep quietly to the elevator and catch it up to the floor where Tony holds his parties.  You find the lights on at the bar and Jane is behind it while Pepper sits talking quietly to her.  They’re both drinking Scotch.

“Couldn’t sleep?”  Pepper asks.  Without even asking, Jane just pours you a glass.

“I rarely do.  This is worse though.  How do you do it?”  You ask.

She sighs.  “With great difficulty.”

You take a drink.  The whiskey burns as you swallow it, making your eyes water.  “Is this what you do? Just meet up and drink together so you don’t have to worry about them?”

Jane laughs.  “No this was coincidence.”

Pepper takes her drink and sits down on one of the couches by the floor to ceiling windows.  “Not a bad idea though.  FRIDAY would you see if Betty is still up.  If she is invite her up here.”

You sit down next to Pepper and Jane follows bringing the bottle over.  Pepper rubs your back.  “I know you’ve never had to do the long away mission but don’t worry too much.  They’ll come back.  They always do.”

You look over at Jane.  You would think Thor wouldn’t be too much of a concern.  He’s a god.  How is anything on Earth going to hurt him.  “Do you worry about Thor getting hurt?”

Jane shrugs.  “Not really.  What Thor does is he decides he needs to return to Asgard all of a sudden and he leaves without telling me.  I’m never sure when or if he’ll even come back.”

Pepper sighs.  “I keep telling you; stop taking him back.”

“Uh huh.  Just like I keep telling you to stop letting Tony use you instead of getting proper therapy.”  Jane counters.

The elevator opens and a rather sleepy looking Betty steps out.  “What’s happening here?  Some kind of abandoned girlfriend’s club?”  She grabs a glass and sits down with you all, pouring herself a drink.

“Can’t be that.  I’m not a girlfriend.”  You say, and take another drink.  The alcohol has started going to your head already, making you feel a little soft around the edges.

Jane barks out a laugh.  “Give it time.”

You look at her.  “Time for what?”

She starts laughing for real this time so instead Betty answers.  “We’ve all seen how Bucky and Steve are with you.  How you always come out of their room together.  The way they look at you and are always touching you.”

You drop your eye contact and take another drink.  “I don’t know… I think they must be humoring me.  I don’t know how to be around people.  Natasha said…”

Pepper puts her hand on your shoulder.  “Do you like them though?  And please don’t give me; as friends.”

You groan and drag your hands down your face.  “Yes.  But that’s weird isn’t it?  Three people being together.  Besides just because I like them like that, doesn’t mean they like me.  We’re not doing anything.  It’s unrequited.”

Jane pokes you with her foot.  “I’m dating a god, and Betty there is dating a guy with a rather real case of Jekyll and Hyde syndrome.  Weird means nothing when you love someone.”

“And trust us, they like you.  I wish Bruce showed me half the level of affection as those guys show you.  I know Bruce loves me, but he’s so scared to emote.”  Betty says.

“Just tell them how you feel.”  Jane presses.  “What could it hurt?  They’re good guys.  If they are humoring you, they’ll let you down without hurting you.”

You groan again and take another drink.  “I can’t.  How do you do that?”

Pepper looks at you.  A devious smile playing over her lips.  “We’ll throw a party when they get back.  Few drinks should help you deal with those nerves.”

* * *

The Avenger’s returned home in the late hours of the morning to find you, Pepper, Jane and Betty all passed out on the couch.

“Would ya look at this.  You expect a warm welcome and instead they’re all in worse shape than we are.”  Tony says looking down at the four of you.

Steve approaches you and rubs your arm.  “Hey… you wanna go to bed?”  He asks as you pry your eyes open.

You throw your arms around his neck.  “You came back.”  You say, your voice raspy.  Your head hurts, but not so bad.

He helps you to your feet.  “I told you I would.  Come on.  You need to sleep this off in bed.   Bucky and I could use some sleep too.  You can sleep in with us.”

* * *

You wake up being hugged from both sides by Bucky and Steve. They’re still a little dirty from the mission.  You crawl out from between them and watch as they readjust, wrapping themselves around each other.  You go back to your own room and have a shower.  Getting dressed into shorts and a tee shirt before heading back up to the bar.

Pepper is there already talking to some caterers.  “So we’re really doing this?”  You ask.

“I don’t see why not.  Tony like to have them anyway.  It’s a good way to unwind as a team.  And you really need to tell them.”  She replies.

You start drinking even before most of the others show up.  By the time Bucky and Steve show up you already have a buzz on.  They both come over and and greet you with a kiss.  Both try and convince you to come join them playing pool.  You shake your head and continue to drink.  Still not able to say the words you so want to.  Bucky stays sitting with you as Steve goes to play with Sam.

“What’s the matter?”  Bucky asks, as you get yet another mojito made for you.

“Nothing.  It’s all good.”  You slur.  “I just gotta work up the courage.”

Bucky smirks at you and raises his eyebrow.  “The courage for what?”

You down your drink in one go.  After that you don’t remember anything.

“Anything.  I don’t have any.”  You look at Bucky and put your hands on his face.  “You’re brave.  How do you say things you need to say.”

He shakes his head. “I’m not sure I do very often.”

A slow beat starts up and you cock your head.  “I’m going to dance.”  You say and climb up on the bar.

‘Driver roll up the partition, please…’  Beyonce’s voice starts up and you start rolling your hips.  You run your hands over your body.

“Doll, maybe you should get down.”  Bucky says, quietly.  You shake your head still moving along to the music.

“Don’t stifle the, woman.”  Tony says, approaching the bar. “Looking hot up there.”  He yells up to you.

You start teasing with the hem of your shirt as you move your body in a wave.

Tony looks at Bucky and then back up to you.  “Yeah, baby.  Take it off!”  He pulls out his wallet and takes out a hundred.

“Stark.”   Bucky growled.

Tony clapped Bucky on the shoulder.   “Calm down, soldier.  She’s having fun.  It’s not like she’s your girlfriend or anything.”

“Yeah, Bucky.  I’m not your girlfriend.”  You slur, pulling your shirt off and throwing it across the room.  It hits Steve and he sighs, collecting it up and moving towards you.

Tony waves the hundred dollar bill at you and you twist down into a squat position so Tony can tuck it into your bra.

“Please, doll…”  Bucky says, under his breath.

You ignore him and start running your hands down your stomach and teasing at the buttons on your shorts.  Tony puts another hundred into your bra.

Steve offers you his hand.  “Come on, sweetheart.”

“Come on where?”  You ask, taking his hand and climbing down onto a stool.  You sit on the edge of the bar.

“Well, what would you like to do?”  Steve asks.

You sigh and run your hands up and down Steve’s chest.  “I want… I want you.”

“You want me to what?”  Steve asks.

You blink around the room noticing all the eyes on you.  “Body shots!”  You yell, laying back on the bar.

Tony moves behind the bar and gets the tequila, salt and limes.  He runs a line of salt up your chest.  “You are full of such good ideas tonight.”

You take a slice of lime and put it between your teeth.

“Sweetheart, you’re really drunk…”  Steve says.

“Come on, Cap.  It’s just some fun.”  Tony laughs.

Bucky pushes Steve out of the way.  “I’ll go first.”  He says, his voice low.

You look at him, frowning down at you.  He takes the bottle off Tony and pours some into your belly button, watching as you flinch when the cold liquid hits your skin.  He brings his lips to your stomach and sucks the alcohol from your skin.  You mewl and arch up a little.  His lips ghost over your skin, between your breasts until they reach the salt.  He runs his tongue over the line.  The salt numbs his tongue after the burn of the tequila.  He raises his head for a moment and brings it down to your lips.  You drop the lime well before he reaches them, but he doesn’t stop.

His lips touch yours and you wrap your arms around his neck pulling him down into you.  His tongue pushes into your mouth and everything just tastes of salt and alcohol.  His metal hand rests on your stomach and you moan into each other’s mouths.  Steve watches, eyes dark, biting his bottom lip.  Tony’s jaw has dropped, and most of the rest of the room are just smirking at each other.

Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky looks up at him.  “I think we need to take her to bed.”  Steve says.

“Yeah, take me to bed.  I wanna go to bed.”  You slur.

Steve helps you to your feet and you pull your shirt back on.  You can feel all the eyes in the room follow you all as you go to the elevator, leaning on both Bucky and Steve.

The elevator doors close and you look up at them.  You rub your face against Steve’s chest.  “I want you.”  You say.

He shakes his head.  “You’re drunk.”

“I’m drunk because I want you.   I don’t want you because I’m drunk.”  You say looking up at him.  You turn to Bucky.  “Both of you.  Do you want me?”

The elevator dings and you step out into the living quarters.  “We’ll talk in the morning.”

You frown and look down at the ground.  “I won’t be brave enough.”

Bucky stops and turns you to face him.  He caresses your cheek with his thumb.  “We will be.  I know we haven’t been so far.  But I promise, doll.  In the morning, we’ll talk about this.”

“Do you want me?  Just say it.  I can’t go to bed and just wonder if I’ve made the biggest fool of myself ever for nothing.”  You say.

Bucky looks at Steve.  Steve sighs and nods.  “We do.  We have for quite a while.”

You lean up to kiss him again and he pulls back.  “Tomorrow.  Like Stevie says, you’re too drunk.  I shouldn’t have kissed you before.”  He shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair.  “I was getting jealous.  I thought you were going to let Tony kiss you.  Let’s sleep it off.  Okay?”

“Can I sleep in with you?”  You ask.

Steve comes over and presses his lips to the top of your head.  “I hope so.”  He says.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in bed with Bucky and Steve. While that’s not unusual the hangover you’re sporting is. They spend the morning taking care of you until you feel well enough to talk.

A wave of nausea hits you, dragging you out of your sleep.  You are however wrapped in two sets of arms.  One of them is metal and draped over the top of you.  You manage to get free of their arms and you’re just attempting to get over the mountain that is Steve Rogers when he sits up to see what’s happening.  You trip and sprawl onto the floor.

Then it happens.  You throw up.  Violently.  All over the floor.  What’s even worse; you can’t seem to stop.  Steve jumps out of bed and rushes to you.  Lifting you from the floor and carrying you to the bathroom.  He sets you to your feet and you drop to the ground and start vomiting in the toilet.  Tears have started to stream down your face.  Steve patiently rubs your back and pulls back your hair despite most of the damage already being done.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Steve!”  You sob when, your stomach is finally empty of absolutely everything in it.  Even the words hurt your head.

“What for?”  He asks.  He stands and turns the water in the shower on.  When he comes back to you he takes the hem of the shirt you’re wearing lifting it over your head.  You cover your breasts and look up at him helplessly.

“Steve… you can’t see my like this.”  You say, softly.

“Can you get in the shower by yourself?”  He asks.  

You try and stand, but your legs wobble and you stagger back to the floor crying.  He lifts you up and takes you into the shower still in your panties, while he is still dressed in a tank top and boxers.

“Steve…”  You sob.

He grabs the shower head and sits on the bottom of the shower stall with you in his lap.  He rinses you off and hands you the head.  You use it to rinse the taste of sick from your mouth as he grabs some shampoo and starts washing your hair.  “I’ve seen you worse than this.”  He says quietly.  “You don’t have to feel ashamed.”

The image of you, bloody and broken and being held by Steve fills your head and you push it away.  “That wasn’t me.”

“Neither is this.”  He says.  He finshes washing you and climbs out wrapping you in a towel.

“Buck!”  He calls.  Bucky pops his head into the bathroom and startles at the sight of Steve dripping wet and cradling you.

“Can you take her up to Bruce?  She is really sick.”  Steve says, keeping his voice low and quiet.

Bucky takes you in his arms and you rest your head against his chest.  He carries you back through the bedroom.  There are a couple of cleaners in there cleaning the carpet and your feeling of shame intensifies.

Bucky carries you to the elevator and hits the medbay number.  “Drank too much, huh?”

You groan and hide your face against his chest.  The elevator stops and Bucky carries you into the med ward.  Bruce and one of the nurses looks up at you both, and Bruce starts laughing.  “Hungover?”

Bucky nods, but thankfully doesn’t laugh too.  “It’s really bad.  Anything you can do?”

Bruce waves you through into a room with glass walls and a hospital bed.   He sets you up tucked into the bed with a drip of saline and electrolytes.  “Should take about half an hour to work.  You may feel sleepy.  Just let yourself nap if you want to.”  Bruce explains.

You start feeling the nausea and headache back off within ten minutes.  Bucky stays by your side holding your hand.  He doesn’t speak, he just sits with you.  His thumb stroking over the back of your hand.

You drift off to sleep and when you wake up both Steve and Bucky are beside you, along with a pile of clothes.  You also feel 100% better, if not hungry.

“I’m so sorry.”  You say, as soon as you open your eyes.

They startle hearing you speak and both look at you.  Bucky starts laughing hysterically.  You don’t hear him laugh often.  Like you he’d been damaged by others.  So the sound is almost like music to you.  “You were a mess.  What the hell got into you?”

“Buck, give her a break.”  Steve says, giving you your clothes.   “Get dressed.  I’ll go get someone to take that canula out.  Then we need to talk.”

You watch as Steve leaves the room and then fix your gaze on Bucky.  “You just planning on watching me?”

He smirks.  “Saw more last night.”  He says as he spins around.  You sit up and quickly dress in the fresh underwear, yoga pants and t-shirt they brought up for you.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Come in.”  You call.

Steve follows the nurse in from before.  She takes out the cannula and tells you you’re free to go.

“Okay, dumb ass.  Let’s get you some food.”  Buck says, offering you his hand.  You instead opt to punch him in the arm.  The metal arm, unfortunately.

“Ow, fuck!”  You yelp, shaking your hand.

Bucky roars with laughter and puts his arm around your waist.  “So whenever you’re ready to start making good decisions.  We’re right here with ya, doll.”  You look at Steve who is quietly laughing at you too.

The three of you walk out the the elevator and as the doors slide closed behind you and they both turn on you.  “So about last night…”  Bucky say.

“Oh god, what did I do?”  You groan.

“You don’t remember?”  Steve asks.

The elevator opens on the common area and you follow them both out, dragging your feet.  “I remember sitting at the bar drinking alone mostly.  Bucky coming to talk to me.  And that’s it really.”

Bucky looks at Steve and smirks.  “Damn.  You are in for quite the embarrassing trip down memory lane, doll.”  Bucky says.  He lets you go and heads into the kitchen.  One of the other’s have left half a pot of coffee on.  Bucky pours the three of you coffee and then pulls out a mixing bowl and starts rummaging in the cupboards.

“What did I do?”  You whine.

Steve pulls out two one hundred dollar bills from his pocket and puts them on the breakfast bar in front of you.  “Well; you earned these.”  He says.

Bucky laughs.  You look up at him and he’s tying his hair back, looking at the ground and shaking his head.  You pull the money over to you.  “What…?”

Steve chuckles.  “You got up on the bar and started stripping.”

You slam your head onto the breakfast bar.  “What the fuck?”

Bucky laughs again as he mixes up a pancake batter.  “Then you wanted us to do body shots off you.”

You just whine unintelligibly.

“I did one.”  Bucky adds.

“Anyone else?”  You groan.

Steve rubs your back.  “No just him.  Then we took you to bed.”

Bucky starts frying the first pancake.  He has put blueberries in the batter and as they start to cook the scent of them wafts over you.  Your mouth starts to water.

“We totally made out too.”  Buck says.

“No!  Oh god!  I’m so sorry.   Do you hate me?”  You ask, looking at Steve.

He cradles your jaw with his hand and strokes his thumb over your cheek.  “The opposite is true.”  He says.  “Tell us what you were drinking for.  Say it out loud.”

“It was a party.”  You say, in an attempt to avoid the question.

“That’s not why.”  Steve says.  “We can’t talk about it if you won’t tell us.  Now’s the time to be brave.  Say it.”

Bucky puts the first pancake on a plate and places it in front of you.  He then goes to the fridge and puts the syrup down next to it.   You look from the pancake, perfectly browned with the even array of berries dotting it.  To the syrup in the bottle that’s shaped like a maple leaf and only half full.  To Bucky who is already cooking the next pancake as he glances over to you.  Then finally to Steve who’s looking down at you with those soft blue eyes of his.

“I’m in love with you both.”  The words come out barely a whisper.

There’s silence for a minute and just the sound of Bucky plating up the pancake he’s cooking and pushing the skillet off the hotplate.  He comes around the other side of the breakfast bar and puts it in front of Steve before putting his hands on your shoulders.

Steve puts his finger under your chin and tilts your head up to face him.  “We are in love with you too.”

It feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room and you’re suddenly in a vacuum.  There’s no sound except the thud thud of your pulse in your ears and you can’t seem to draw a breath.

Steve’s lips touch down on yours and for a moment you don’t even react.   You just sit, stunned.  Your hand goes up and holds onto his neck.  You part your lips your tongue slowly just grazes over his top lip.  You can taste the coffee he’d been drinking, black and slightly burned on his tongue.

Bucky’s hand slides up your neck and bunches in your hair.  You break away from Steve and turn to look at him.  You hear the thud-thud of three beats in your ear as your heart pushes your blood through your body before Bucky’s lips are on yours.  You still have your hand on Steve’s neck and you squeeze.

When Bucky pulls back he tugs at your bottom lip with his teeth.

“You - you want this too?”   You stutter.

“I’m sure we need to work out the details, the others might think it’s a little… unconventional.  But yes.  We want this.”  Steve says.

“The others already know.”  You say, quietly.

“They do?”  Steve asks, sounding slightly shocked.

You nod.  “They’ve been pushing me to tell you for ages now.  That’s why they held the party.  Pepper thought if I had a few drinks it might give me some courage to ask.”

Bucky bursts out laughing.  “That’s an understatement.”

Now you’ve each start touching each other you can’t seem to stop.  Bucky rubs the back of your neck and his other hand runs down your arm.  Steve keeps running his thumb over your cheek.  Your fingers run along Steve’s neck and your other hand has moved to Bucky’s thigh.

“I love you both so much.  No one has ever made me feel the way you both make me feel.”  You say.

Steve kisses you again.  This time it’s deeper.  More passionate.  Your tongues press together and flick over each other as your lips caress.  Bucky starts kissing your neck.  You find your hand straying, until it presses against Bucky’s cock, already hardening in his jeans.  He lets out a strangled moan and looks up at Steve.

“Bedroom.  We need to go to the bedroom.”  He all but growls.

Steve pulls away and looks down at you.  “Sweetheart?”  He says.

“Oh god, yes.  I need you.  I’ve wanted you for so long.”  You whine.

Steve stands, pulling you to your feet and the three of you head straight to their room, leaving the pancakes untouched on the counter.

When the door closes behind you you’re suddenly all hands.   Bucky and Steve kiss as their hands glide over you.  When they break apart Bucky pulls the shirt off over your head.  Steve pulls his off too and for just a moment the two of you stare at each other.  Then he’s on you, sucking on one of your breasts while he palms at the other.

Bucky tilts your head back towards him and kisses you, his tongue pushing into your mouth.  The kiss is aggressive but brief and he pulls away completely and starts shedding his clothes.

Steve lifts you and carries you to the bed sitting you on the side.  He kneels in front of you and looks up waistband of your pants and pulls them down.  He starts kissing up the inside of your thighs.  “Fuck, I’ve dreamed about doing this.”  He murmurs against your skin.  “Every time I woke up and you were pressed against me I thought just tell her.  But you were so scared and fragile.  I didn’t want you to feel like you owed us.”

You lean down and he bridges the gap, kissing you heatedly.  Bucky crawls up behind you on the bed and runs his hands over the bare skin of your back.  You shiver at the cold vibranium against your flushed skin.  You sit up and lean back against Bucky.  His cock presses against your back and he wraps his arms around you.  His right snakes around your waist, while his left goes around your shoulders.  The cold metal pushing against your neck.

You feel both safe and desired in Bucky’s embrace.  He is so strong but so gentle and somehow both traits are expressed in the way he holds you, pressed flush against him.  As his lips touch down on your neck, Steve’s alight on your pussy.  You gasp and collapse against Bucky.

Steve starts licking at your folds.  Swirling his tongue around and using his plump lips to nip at them.  He flicks his tongue over you clit.  Contented humming noises bubble up from within him as he licks at you.

Bucky kisses your throat and swirls his tongue over your earlobe.  “I love you so much, doll.  I’ve wanted you for so long now.”  He whispers in your ear.  “I like watching Steve go down on you.  He looks good doesn’t he?”

You moan and your head falls back against Bucky’s shoulder.  He starts pinching and pulling at your nipples.  Steve pushes a finger inside of you and begins thrusting it in and out.  He curls it and twists his wrist.

You start to come apart.  You feel like a live wire. Everything buzzes and your toes curl.  Bucky bites into your shoulder.  It sends such a sudden jolt through your your whole body clenches up up and you come.

Steve sits back and Bucky pulls you back onto the mattress.  He climbs on top of you and positions himself between your legs.  He rolls his hips, so his cock slides up and down your folds.  The head of his cock pulsing on and off your clit.  You run your hands down his chest and over his abdominals, feeling the ripple of his muscles.  Your reach his cock and wrap your fingers around it.

You slowly guide him into you and you both moan.  As Bucky slowly starts rolling his hips against yours, Steve stands and rids himself of the rest of his clothing.  You watch him, your head fuzzy as he goes to a draw and pulls out some lube.  He slicks his cock slowly, watching the two of you fucking.

Bucky kisses your neck. The sounds you both make starts to fill the room.  Moans and grunts.   Panting and the slap of your bodies together.  Steve comes up behind Bucky and grabs his hips.  He licks his way up Bucky’s spine and eases his cock into his ass.

Bucky gasps and arches back. “Oh fuck, Stevie.”  He moans.  He leans his head back and he and Steve start kissing.

It’s almost too much.  Your senses are all in overdrive.  You clutch Bucky’s arm with one hand.  As the three of you start moving together you slip your hand between you and Bucky and start fingering your clit.

A film of sweat clings to your body.  Your legs start to shake and a second orgasm hits you.  Your cunt clenches around Bucky’s cock and he groans, burying his head in your neck.  The pulse of your pussy draws Bucky’s orgasm from him and he releases.

Bucky falls forward his weight resting on you as his cock still pulses inside you.  Steve continues to thrust into Bucky.  Pushing the weight of his body on yours.  When he comes he bites down into Bucky’s shoulder.

The three of you sprawled out onto the bed together still in your post orgasmic highs.  Slowly both men roll over and wrap themselves around you their hands linked at your hip.  You’d been in this position hundreds of time before.  Now it was different.  Now it was more.


	3. Girlfriend Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being left alone to wait to see if your s/o’s have died can be a little much to bear on your own.

You all started girlfriend club pretty early on.  It happened by accident really.  When your partners all live in the same building it’s inevitable that you are going to end up spending time together.  Especially when your partners are all off saving the world.

The first time it happened, was an accident.  You were scared.  They had been out on mission for so much longer than you had expected that you’d gone to Tony’s bar only to find Pepper and Jane already there.  You’d gotten really drunk and took turns reassuring each other that your boys were fine and they’d be back soon enough.

After that it became an official thing.  When the Avengers were out, you got together.  You’d drink and play cards or watch a movie.  It was a nice way to get your mind off it.

Pepper was always there.  She was a permanent resident of the tower.  She was like the group leader.  She’d always organized the activities.  She was the mom.  The one that was most likely to be reassuring one of you that it was all going to be fine that they always come back just fine.  It was all a show though.  Of all them Tony was the one who was the least likely to come back and the one who came back the most emotionally damaged and distant each time.  Pepper used her reassurance of others as a way to reassure herself, but when the veneer cracked she fell the hardest and sometimes your groups would just be all of you holding Pepper and not lying to her.  Telling her no matter what you’d all be there for her.

Jane is more emotional.  She’s not always at girlfriend club.  Her job is elsewhere, and Thor isn’t always around anyway so she often spends a year or even more just wondering if she even is a girlfriend at all.  When she does attend girlfriend club she wears her heart on her sleeve.  She’s angry she’s been left behind again when she’s a perfectly capable woman. She is scared that she’s once more going to be abandoned.  What Jane wants from girlfriend club is people to rage with.  People to agree with her when she says that she thinks she could pick up the Hammer and be Thor and then leave him behind so he knows what it’s like.

Laura is used to Clint being away.  She usually just stays at home and worries with her kids where it’s safe.  Sometimes you go to her for girlfriend club. She is calm and warm and welcoming.  Girlfriend club at Laura’s is more like a sleepover where you drink hot chocolate and watch Disney with her kids until they go to bed and then wine takes the place of the hot chocolate and you all fall asleep in a pile, only waking at sun up or when we hear word that they’re home safe.  She appreciates the company.  She appreciates not having the be strong alone all the time.

Betty is more patient.  She has waited for Bruce to come back to her for so long, she’s just glad he’s let her back into her life.  She loves him so deeply and her worry about him is almost stronger when he’s here and struggling to remain Bruce than when he’s off being the other guy.  She’s the one who draws you all out of yourselves. Making you more than just a bunch of unconnected individuals, but friends in your own right.  Concerned for each other outside your concerns that you’re all going to be grieving together.

Sometimes Maria joins girlfriend club.  Because it’s not really about being a girlfriend.  It’s about distracting yourself when you’re worried the person you love isn’t going to come home.  She likes to pretend she isn’t worried.  She teases the rest of you and acts like she’s just there for the alcohol.  She’s not as good at faking it as she thinks though.  Girlfriend club is for a reason and while she’s hard, she’s not cruel.

Occasionally, when under immediate threat, Mary Jane and May Parker are brought to the tower and we hold an impromptu girlfriend club.  Only Tony knows the identity of Spider-Man and it’s kept a secret to protect these two women he loves.  But none of us know who they are in relation to him.  All we know is that MJ is so young, and May is so scared we need to protect them and distract them from their fear.

There are others who come and go.  There is no need to be a long standing member of girlfriend club to join.  The only thing you need is a loved one who is an Avenger.  

Sam doesn’t date a lot, when he does the women are always so self confident and the fear is alien to them.  You will see them around for awhile and each time you hope they stay, but they rarely do.

The people Nat dates include soft girls and hard men.  The girls are always so thankful to have others to lean on.  The guys hate having these feelings of fear and never stick around much after that first mission.

If either Rhodey or Fury date, they don’t let any of you know about it.  Sometimes you all are sure they must and they just like to keep that separate.  Other times you wonder if they’ve just given up on that kind of thing.  You wouldn’t blame them if they had, because while girlfriend club is necessary, it completely sucks.

Tonight, girlfriend club is low key.  Just you, Pepper and Betty.  You’re all just snuggled on the couch with wine and snacks and watching a movie.  You feel oddly at peace.  None of you are super worried about the others.  At least not yet.  You’re really just there for the company.  It’s nice to be accepted by others.   Originally you had thought that they wouldn’t accept you at all.  Your relationship is unconventional and you had always been really sure that no one would accept it or you.  That they’d just look at you and think ‘freak’.

In the end though, none of that mattered.  The only thing that mattered was that you loved one of theirs and you were scared.  You’d never felt more welcomed into a group of people as you did at girlfriend club.

You hear the sound of the jet coming in for landing, and you all crane your heads to look out the open windows.  It touches down on the pad and taxis into the hanger and the three of you look at each other relieved and run down stairs to greet your boys.

Natasha comes of the jet first, supporting Bruce.  Betty dashes over to him and hugs first Nat and then Bruce taking him back to their room to help him relax and unwind after the trauma he experiences becoming the other guy.

Next comes Tony and Rhodey.  Pepper walks over briskly pretending she wasn’t worried, asking for a run down of what happened.  Vision and Wanda come next, holding hands.  They wish you a good night and head straight to their quarters.  Finally it’s your boys.  The two men who had found you, fragile and cracked but not completely broken and taken you in and loved you.  You rush to them and the wrap you in their large arms.   You nuzzle into Steve’s chest while you cling to Bucky’s waist.

“Hey now, doll.  We’re not even late.”  Bucky says.

You look up at him and then notice how beaten up they both look.  “Oh god, look at you.”  You say, touching a cut on Bucky’s face.

“It’s nothing.  You know us.”  He laughs.

Steve kisses you on top of the head.  “Come on, sweetheart.  Let’s get our uniforms off and then you can take care of us.”  He says.  You lean up and kiss him, thankful that he always knows what you need.

“Did you have fun with the girls?”  Bucky asks as you walk towards your quarters.

You nod and lean into him.  Fun isn’t the right world for how girlfriend club is, but it’s easier for them if they think you’re having a good time.


	4. Asgardian Mead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve get drunk on Asgardian Mead and it’s up to you to look after them.

“No, she didn’t.  Because she was a lady… ladies don’t do that kind of thing.”  Bucky slurs, he pokes Steve in the pec.

You start giggling and look over at Thor.  Tony had thrown one of his patented parties.  Thor had plied your two super soldiers with Asgardian mead and for Bucky’s first time in over sixty years and what you think might be Steve’s first time ever, they were completely wasted.  It was quite amusing really.

“You told me, Buck.  You told me that you got to third base with her.”  Steve slurs.

“Not with Dot I didn’t.  She only ever let me touch her boobs.”  Bucky says and starts giggling.  The sounds of it makes you feel warm all over.

“But Bucky you’ve gotten to third base with me lots of times.  Does that mean I’m not a lady?”  You ask, acting innocently.

Bucky lurches towards you and slings his arm around your shoulder.  His metal fingers walk up your chest.  “You are most definitely not a lady.”

“How dare you?”  You cry, in mock outrage.

There’s that giggle again.  He is so cute when he does it.  You’d always sort of assumed that if Bucky got drunk he’d be sullen and fighty.  This loud, giggly man is such a pleasant surprise.  He pulls you into a kiss.  It’s hot and wet, and tastes so strongly of alcohol you get a little drunk off it yourself.  You pull away breathless and lightheaded.

“God, Buck.  You are certainly no gentleman.”  You say.

He winks at you.  Well he tries to it’s more of a face scrunch.  “I never said that I was.”

“I am so sorry.”  Thor says, looking to you.  “I did not expect such a strong reaction in them.”

You laugh and wave him away.  “It’s fine.  The deserve a chance to have their walls taken down.”

Bucky starts kissing your neck and you tangle your hands into his hair.

“So tell me, Cap.  Seeing as you’re not going to remember I asked this.  Which one of you two is the bottom?”  Sam asks.

“Sam!”  You yelp horrified.  Bucky looks up startled not sure what’s just happened.

“What?  I’m curious.  They’re both big guys.”  Sam says.

Steve just looks at him confused.  “I don’t understand.  What do you mean ‘bottoms’?”

Sam bursts out laughing and you reach out for Steve.  “Just ignore him, he’s being a shit.”  You say glaring at Sam.  “That isn’t even a thing, Sam.”

Steve climbs over to you and curls up on the couch putting his head in your lap.  You play gently with his hair.  “I still want to know what it means.”  He says softly.

You sigh and glare daggers at Sam who is now in hysterics.  “The straight guy over there seems to think that when two men have sex that one of them is always the one giving anal sex and one is always the one receiving anal sex.  He wanted to know which you were.”

Steve goes from looking horrified, to embarrassed to giggling uncontrollably.  “Where do people get that from?”

You shrug.   Steve rolls over on your lap and looks at Sam.  “Just whoever feels like it.  We don’t normally go in with plans.”

Sam moves a little closer to you.  “See… Steve’s learning.  I’m learning.  Keep drinking man!”  He offers Steve some more mead and Steve takes a long drink.

“So what about the three of you?  How does that work?”  Sam asks.

You blush and Bucky sits forward.  “You see… when a man and a man and a woman love each other very much…”  He says and breaks down into a giggling fit.

“Yeah, thanks a lot, tin man.”  Sam scoffs.

“I do not understand the curiosity. Have you never participated in an orgy?”  Thor asked.

You and Bucky both start laughing.

“No, Thor.  I haven’t been in an orgy.”  Sam says, rolling his eyes.

“You mortals will never cease to surprise me.  Why deny your pleasure like that?”  Thor says and takes a drink.

Tony suddenly vaults over the back of the couch landing in the spot Steve had been sitting in before.  “Did I hear orgry?  Are we having an orgy?”

You and Bucky laugh harder.  “You might need to participate in that just you and Thor, Tony.”  You say.

Steve looks up at you and you run your fingers down his cheek.  He nips at them playfully.  “I want to go to bed.”  He tilts his head back and looks at Bucky.  “You wanna go to bed, Buck?”

Bucky starts giggling again.  Oh god, that sound is like music.  You turn to him and kiss him.  “I love you so much.”  You whisper when you pull away.

“I love you too, doll.”  He grins.  He leans down over Steve and they rub their noses against each other.  “We can go to bed.”  He gets up and drags you to your feet.

You drop a salute to the others.  “So apparently I’m off to have drunken sex.  You fellas enjoy your night.”

The others laugh and wave you off.

Bucky starts giggling and Steve holds his fingers to his lips.  “Shh…”  He slurs and suddenly picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, staggering towards the elevator.

You squeal and expect him to drop you to the floor when he’s in the elevator.  He doesn’t.  Instead he and Bucky start making out.  You watch them in the mirror.  They’re all tongues and they make wet smacking sounds and deep rumbling noises.

“Put me down!”  You squeal, kicking your feet.

He doesn’t.  But you do feel the smack of Bucky’s metal hand against your ass.  You yelp.

Steve carries you to the bedroom half leaning on Bucky.  You’re slightly concerned you’re going to get dropped but you somehow make it safe and sound.  Steve finally sets you to your feet and he kisses you hungrily.  You pull back and he pulls your shirt off over your head.  “Slow down, Steve.”  You say, bemused.  “You’re really drunk, baby.”

“I’m okay.  I’m okay.”  Steve slurs and paws at your breasts.  His large hands engulfing them.

“Come on, my loves.  Let’s go have a shower first.  See if you can’t sober up a little.”  You suggest.

They follow you in fumbling to take off their clothes.  When you’re in the bathroom you help Bucky and then Steve get undressed.  You turn on the water and push them both under and by the time you’re naked too they’re all over each other.  Bucky has Steve pressed against the wall and is sucking hard on his throat.  Steve has Bucky’s cock in his hand and is pumping it quickly in his fist.

“You’re both killing me here.  You do realize that?”  You groan, stepping into the water.

“Oh baby.  Is okay.  Come here, baby.”  Steve slurs and pulls you into him, kissing you as you’re pressed up against Bucky.  Bucky reaches for you and starts palming your breast.

The shower thing obviously isn’t working.  You pull away from Steve and hold his face in your hands.  “In bed. Okay?  It’s too slippery in here.”

“I’m a superhero.”  Steve says.

“I know.  But I’m not.  Please?  For me?”  You plead.  

Steve nods.  “Buck.  You gotta stop.”  He sighs, letting go of Bucky’s now leaking cock.

Bucky straightens up and you see that there is a large red mark where he’d been kissing.  You wonder if Steve will wake up with a bruise.  If it had been you, you’d have one for sure.

The boys rinse themselves under the water and hop out and you follow.  While they dry themselves off you go get a couple of glasses of water and hand them to them.  “Drink.”  You say.

They do and you fill them again and take them to the bedside table.  You briefly consider aspirin, but realize it really won’t help either of them at all so skip in.  You’re pulling off your towel when you are grabbed by Bucky and thrown on the mattress.  You don’t even have time to roll over when he’s on you again kissing your neck.  His cold vibranium fingers slipping between your folds and teasing over you clit.

“Oh, fuck.  Bucky.”  You moan, tilting your hips up to him.

“You can fuck Bucky.”  He says, rather loudly against your ear.  He then breaks down into giggles again.  You tilt your head back and capture his lips with yours, holding onto the back of his head.

He continues to finger you, but Steve comes up behind him and spreads his ass cheeks and starts licking over his perineum and asshole.

Bucky manages to stay focused on you for all of thirty seconds before his hand stills and he presses his weight against you.  His cock rests hard in the valley of your ass.

“Stevie.”  Bucky moans.  “I can’t do two things at once.”

Steve sits up and Bucky shifts his weight off you again, though you’re still pinned to the mattress.  “If you guys start having sex and then I do Bucky I’ll be the one doing all the work and you don’t have to worry, Buck.”

You start laughing and manage to get yourself free from Bucky.  “And that’s how I’m to die?  Crushed under the weight of two drunk super soldiers?”

Steve frowns and scratches his head.  You lean over and kiss him softly.  You sit at the headboard and pat the spots beside you.  Both Bucky and Steve come and sit beside you.  They are both completely rock hard.  You take them each in a hand and stroke then gently.  “Now listen, you know the thing you love but I almost never agree to do?”

They both nod enthusiastically.

“If you promise to go nice and slow and use lots of lube then we can do that.  Okay?”  You say.

Bucky scrambles over to the bedside table and falls off the bed.  All three of you start laughing.  He gets back up, pomegranate flavoured lube in hand and climbs back into bed.  They each start lubing themselves up.  You add your hands to theirs.  Squeezing and stroking them, completely coating their dicks.  

They both start panting and they buck their hips.  As you suspected neither of them last long enough to get to the actually having sex stage.  Steve comes first with a loud grunt.  Spilling thick over his abs.  He looks down and pouts.  “Sorry, baby.”  He says.

Bucky comes a split second later.  “Fuck, fuck!”  He cries, as his hips jerk and he comes all over your hand.

“Awww… my poor babies.”  You kiss Steve and then Bucky.  “Not to worry.  Tomorrow.  I promise.”

You get out of bed and wash your hands and dampening a couple of wash cloths.  When you return they’ve both passed out cold.  You wipe them down and tuck them in.  When you climb into bed between them they reflexively curl themselves around you.  Bucky putting his chin on the top of your head.

You hum and close your eyes.

* * *

The following morning you’re woken to the sound of vomiting.  There is a groan from beside you and the quilt gets pulled over your head.  You roll out from under the covers and pad naked into the bathroom to find Steve hugging the toilet bowl.

You run your fingertips over his scalp and crouch down behind him. You rub his back and place your lips on the back of his neck.  “How are you doing there, my love.”

“I have never felt more sick in all my life and I nearly died from pneumonia when I was a kid.”  Steve moans, his voice coming out raspy.  He starts throwing up again and you rub his back through it.

When he stops you get him some water.  “Bruce might be able to set you up with a saline IV.  Remember when he did that for me?”

Steve chuckles and then grabs his head.  “That was the drunkest I’ve ever seen you.  You were stripping on top of the bar.  Tony filled your bra with hundred dollar bills.”

“Oh god.  Don’t remind me.”  You whine.

“Did I do anything too bad?”  Steve asks

“No.  You and Bucky were really cute.  Can you remember at all?  Bucky was giggling Steve.  Not laughing.  Giggling.”  You say.

Steve frowns and shakes his head.  “Damn.  I wish I could remember.”

You hit the flush on the toilet and help him to his feet.  “Come on.  We’ll get sleeping beauty up and dressed and go see Bruce.  While you’re both getting rehydrated I’ll make you breakfast.”

You go to leave the bathroom, but Steve catches you and places a soft kiss on your forehead.  “Thank you for taking care of us.”

“Of course, my love.  It’s about time I returned the favor.”


	5. The Morning After (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steve and Bucky’s drunken night you spend the morning trying to take care of them. The only thing that gets Bucky out of bed is the promise of ‘that thing you hardly ever agree to’.

You step back into the bedroom as Steve turns on the water in the shower.  You look over at the big amorphous shape under the blankets.  It shifts a little and you climb up onto the mattress next to it.

“Bucky.”  You whisper, rubbing your hand over the shape.  It groans and rolls away from you.

“Buck.  Come on.  Wake up.”  You say a little louder, giving the shape a shake.

There is a flash of silver as a hand grips the quilt and it rolls away from you.  “Fuck off.”  It growls.

You start silently giggling.  “James Buchanan Barnes!  What kind of language is that?”  You say in mock shock, laying down next to the lump and wrapping your arm over it.

“It’s fuckin’ appropriate fuckin’ language.  Leave me the fuck alone ya fuckin’ pest.”  He snarks.  You give his butt a slap and he rolls over and pulls the quilt off his face and glares at you.  His eyes are red rimmed and bloodshot.  “Why?  Why are you doing this to me?  Don’t I look after you when you’re hungover?”

“I’m trying to look after you.  I’m taking Steve up to Bruce for a saline drip.  You can come too.  Then you’ll feel better.”  You reason, running your hand over his brow.

He grumbles and covers his head back up with the quilt.  You start laughing and and snuggle up against him.  “Come on, baby.  I’ll make it worth your while.”

He slowly pulls the quilt down again as you hear the water switch off in the bathroom.  “What do you mean worth my while?”  He asks you suspiciously.

You give him a half smile and glance back at Steve who is drying his hair so slowly he almost isn’t moving at all.  “Why don’t you tell me?”  You say, a devious lilt to your tone.

Bucky rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands.  “Can we do the thing you hardly ever agree to?”

Steve stops drying himself completely.  He just stands dead still and watches you.

You smirk.  “Maybe.”  You say, dragging the word out forever.

“Maybe, yes?”  Bucky presses.

You start silently laughing, your body shakes with it.  “Maybe…”  You say, once again dragging it out forever.

“I’m taking that as a yes.  You better deliver.”  He sits up, grabs his head suddenly and rushes to the bathroom.  You hear him as he starts vomiting loudly.

You get up and head into the bathroom after him, giving Steve a slap on the ass as you pass.  “You can unfreeze yourself, babe.  It’s not happening until after we go see Bruce.”

Steve chuckles and starts getting dressed.  Bucky is hunched over the toilet and you pull his hair off his face.  “Couldn’t just let me sleep, could ya?”  He says, his voice sounding hoarse and raw.

“God, Buck.  You were so delightful drunk.  Hungover you’re the worst.”   You scold.

“Might have been better if you let me fuckin’ sleep.”  He grumbles, before throwing up again.  You rub his back as he empties himself of what little stomach contents he had left.  “Fuck.”  He groans getting up and flushing.  He goes to the vanity and rinses his mouth before grabbing a toothbrush and brushing his teeth.  “I forgot how bad being hungover is.  Fuckin’ hell.  Doll.  Never let me take anything from Thor again.”

You laugh.  “Yeah, like I could stop you.”

He groans again and spits into the sink.

“Come on, baby.  Let’s get you fixed up.”  You say, pulling him along.

You and Steve head up to medical hand in hand while Bucky just sullenly drags his feet behind you.  As soon as he sees you, Bruce breaks down laughing.  “Well, you were right, Tony.”  He say, pulling a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket.

Tony steps out from behind a curtain like some sort of cheap Vegas magician doing a reveal.  He takes the twenty from Bruce and tucks it into his wallet.

“Cap, Cap, Cap.  What kind of example are you presenting for the rest of us?  How will I ever know right from wrong again?”  He says, sounding as smug as a person possibly can.  He turns to you and kisses your cheek.  “Good morning, dear.  Your super soldiers causing you some grief?”

“Just a little.”  You joke.  “This one isn’t so bad.”  You say, gesturing to Steve.  “It’s surly back there you gotta watch.”

Tony laughs.

“Can it, Stark.”  Bucky snaps.  “And whose side are you on anyway?”  He says to you.

“Steve, James, if you want to come through, I’ll set you up with a drip.”  Bruce says quickly, in an attempt to diffuse the situation. Steve and Bucky disappear behind the curtain Tony had appeared from after Bruce.

“Is it weird for you to be on this side of the hangover?”  Tony smirks.

You shrug.  “Yeah, a little.  I guess I have some dues that need paying.”

“Remember when you stripped on the bar?”  Tony grins.

You laugh.  “No, but apparently everyone else does.  So that’s fun for me.”

Tony claps you on the shoulder.  “Good luck with them.”

You laugh again.  “Could be worse.  Could be babysitting you.”  You say as you disappear behind the curtain.

Steve and Bucky are sitting in lounge chairs side by side.  Bruce is putting in the cannula on Steve who sits passively watching.  While a nurse does the same for Bucky who’s leaning his head over the back of the couch.  His metal arm is draped over his eyes and he’s groaning.  Steve has his hand on Bucky’s thigh and he’s squeezing the muscle.  You go crouch in front of Bucky and put your hands on his knees.

“Buck.  Look at me.”  You say.  

He pulls his arm off his face and you take his hand in both of yours.  “You’re safe.  Steve and I are here.  That bag has salt water and electrolytes in it. If you don’t want to do this you don’t have to.”

He looks at you with his red rimmed eyes.  He takes a deep breath and nods at you, but he doesn’t say anything nor does he break eye contact until the nurse has left the room.  He lets out a long breath and his head falls back again.

“Sleep if you think you need to.  For normal people it would take about an hour, but space booze and Super Soldier metabolism.  Who knows?”  Bruce says, leaving the three of you alone.

You climb up between Steve and Bucky and they both put an arm around you.  “You guys were really cute last night.  It’s a pity you can’t just get drunk like normal people.”

“How were we cute?”  Steve asks you.

You lean against him and kiss the corner of his jaw.  “Well, like I said to you before.  Bucky was super giggly.  The guys were asking you all these sex questions and Bucky giggled constantly.”

Bucky looks at you out of the side of his eye.  “I don’t giggle.”

You smirk at him.  “You wanna see the tapes?  Because you know Stark has some.”  You look at Steve.  “And you were being all cuddly and just answering all the questions in this super naive, I want to share everything with everyone way.  It was adorable.”

Steve laughs then seems to immediately regret it, grabbing his head.  “Well I’m glad you had a good time.”  He says.

“You did too though.  Pity you both can’t remember.”  You sigh.  “Oh well.”

It takes about half an hour before both your soldiers are back to feeling themselves.  As soon as he starts feeling better Bucky goes from being surly to just being all over you.  Kissing your throat and running his hands just everywhere.

“Bucky.  I know I implied we’d do the thing.  But in our room.”  You say, elbowing him away from you.

Bucky sighs.  You get up and turn to face them both.  “I’ll get Bruce.  Then we can go back to bed for a while.  But you are both making me the French Toast after.”

“We’ll make you a  gourmet five course meal if you like.”  Steve jokes.  

Bucky laughs.  “Don’t promise her that.  You don’t even cook.  I’ll be the one that has to do it all.”

You shake you head and go and get Bruce, when you return Steve and Bucky are locked in a passionate kiss.

“Really?  What is going on with you guys?  You’d think we never had sex.”  You scold.

Steve looks up at you and Bruce sheepishly, where as Bucky just smirks.  Bruce runs his hands through his hair.  “Sometimes, I question what I’ve gotten myself into.  You ever do that?”  He asks you, as he starts to remove the cannula from Steve.

You look from Steve to Bucky.  “Pretty much daily.  Yep.”

In the elevator both of them start kissing you.  Steve cups your jaw tilting your face up to him his tongue teasing at your lips while Bucky kisses your neck.  They each have a hand on you and one one each other.  You hum and wrap your arms around both their necks.  When the elevator stops Steve scoops you up into his arms and carries you to your room.  Clint and Natasha are sitting on the couch in the common area and when they see you Natasha rolls her eyes.

“You guys better keep it down.  I swear to god it’s like overhearing your grandparents.”  Clint complains.

You flip them both off as Steve carries you into the bedroom.

Steve places you on the mattress as Bucky shuts the door behind you both.  Of the three of you only Steve is not just wearing pajamas and Bucky comes up behind him and pulls his t-shirt up over his head.  Steve turns to him and they start to kiss.  It’s graphic and noisy.  They hold nothing back.  Tongues flicking over each other.  Teeth clashing.  You strip off your clothes as you watch and they in turn strip each other of their clothes.

When they’re both naked they’re hands roam over each other until they’re each gripping the other’s cock and pumping it slowly, moaning into each other’s mouth.

Your fingers go to you cunt as you watch them, flicking over your clit and teasing at your entrance.  You let out a soft moan and they turn to you.  Their pupils are blown with lust and they let each other go.  You lick your lips as they both stalk up onto the bed towards you.

Bucky grabs you by the ankle and pulls you so you’re lying flat on your back.  His mouth is on your pussy before you even have time to adjust yourself.  He places a large open mouth kiss on your labia, making a graphic slurping sound.

Steve meanwhile continues to stalk up your body.  He kisses a trail upwards.  Going from ghosting his lips over your skin of your stomach, to sucking patches on your breast hard enough to mark.  

“You like watching us, don’t you?”  Steve asks, his voice low and gravely.

It feels like your blood is boiling within you.  Your body is flush, and yet your skin erupts in goosebumps.  Your cunt floods and Bucky moans, his tongue swirling around to lap everything up.

“Yes.”  You squeak in reply, barely even able to get even that word formed.

“Is it something about two men?  Or just you like watching us specifically?”  He purrs.

You shake your head.  Partially because you don’t know the answer to that.  Partially because even if you did you couldn’t form a coherent sentence.

He bites at your nipple and you cry out and arch your back.  Bucky presses your clit between his lips and starts flicking his tongue back and forth over it.

“You’re quite the dirty girl aren’t you?”  Steve continues, his lips trailing higher up. “Our dirty girl.”

Hearing Steve talk like this affects you so strongly.  He didn’t do it often.  It’s his special trick that, partially because he didn’t over do it, and partially because it was so far from how he normally spoke to you, just turns you into a puddle for him.

Bucky thrusts two fingers inside of you and corkscrews them.  It feels like electricity shoots straight up your spine and you buck against his hand.  “Mm… doll.  So fuckin’ wet for us.  You should feel her, Stevie.”  Bucky purrs.

Steve reaches between your legs and strokes his fingers up and down your folds.  “Damn, sweetheart.  Always so ready to take us.”  He growls.  He pulls his hand away and shows you his glistening fingers.  “What do you think?  Are you ready for us?”  He asks, as he graphically licks your fluids from his digits.  His tongue flicking over their length.

“Oh god, yes.  Please just fuck me.”  You mewl.

“Oh, darlin’.  You know that’s not gonna cut it.  Beg for it.”  Bucky coos, his fingers still working over your g-spot as his thumb rolls over your clit.

You start to tremble, partially in anticipation, partially just trying to keep yourself from snapping your legs shut around Bucky’s hand.

“Please.  Oh god, please fuck me.  I need you both.  I need your cocks inside me.”  You plead as Steve starts coating his dick with lube.  He slicks it, so mixes with his precome and drips from the tip.

“Good girl.”  Steve half grows at you.  Bucky takes his hand from your cunt and Steve climbs off the bed and offers you his hand.  You take it and he guides you to your feet and lifts you up. You wrap your arms and leg around him, clinging to his broad back.  He lowers you down on his cock slowly.  Your cunt slowly stretching to accommodate him.

You groan and press your lips against his neck.

“That’s our girl.”  He whispers, bouncing you on his dick slowly.

Bucky come up behind you both, slicking his own cock with lube.  He puts his metal hand on your shoulder and kisses you between the shoulder blades.  You moan and you head falls back.  Your head is cloudy, like you’re slightly high.

“He feels good huh, doll?”  Bucky murmurs, his lips ghosting over your skin.

“Oh fuck yes.  Steve, you feel so fucking good inside me.”  You moan.  Steve lets out a low growl sound and bounces you a little faster.

“I want to feel him too.  I want to feel you both.  Can you do that, doll?  Can you take both of us, like you promised?”  Bucky asks, his voice low and calm.

Your body shudders and you whimper against Steve’s neck.

“I need a yes or a no.  I don’t want to hurt you.”  Bucky whispers against your ear.

“Yes, Bucky.  Please.”  You plead.

Steve stops bouncing you and holds you still.  You feel the press of Bucky’s cock against your entrance and very, very slowly he pushes in.  Both men groan and you whimper.  They are both large, and they stretch you.  Your entrance burns, but they go slow.  This isn’t the first time you’ve done this position, but they like it because it’s tight and there’s more fiction.  But mostly they like it because it’s intimate.  It’s all three of you pressed together as closely as you can be.  Your climaxes being caused not by just one of you but all of you together.

As you adjust Steve starts to move again.  You lean back so you have an arm around each of their necks.  Bucky starts kissing you.  His tongue dances with yours and he hums.  His prosthetic hand pinches and pulls on your nipples while his other fingers circle over your clit.

His mouth moves from yours to Steve’s.  You feel close to your climax.  It presses down in your core sending tendrils of pleasure out though you.  You start to pant and Steve’s lips connect with yours.  He bites at them.  You arch back suddenly with a cry and come.  You cunt clenches around both their cocks.

They keep bouncing you though, faster than before.  Bucky starts pinching at your clit and your orgasm hasn’t even completely finished when a new one crashes down on top of it.  It’s the second orgasm that sends both of them over.

“Oh god.  That’s it, sweetheart.  Come for us.”  Steve chants.  It’s a mantra said to bring himself over.  His hips snap into you, and you feel the pulse of his cock as he starts to empty.

Bucky groans and his teeth press down into your shoulder blade.  He thrust up a few more times before releasing inside of you with a hiss.

They gently lift you up a little so they slip from within you and set you on your feet.  Steve keeps an arm around you to steady you.  You lean against him.  Your legs feeling shaky.

“You okay, sweetheart?”  Steve asks, placing a kiss on your shoulder.

You nod.  “Think I need a shower.”  You say.

“Of course, doll.”  Bucky says.  Steve picks you up in his arms and they start carrying you to the bathroom.

“And then French Toast.”  You add.

“And then French Toast.”  Bucky agrees, as he turns the water in the shower on.

“I was supposed to be taking care of you.”  You complain as Steve steps into the shower and sets you back on your feet.

Steve looks down at you and presses his lips to your forehead.  “To be fair.  I feel quite taken care of.”

You laugh and shove him.  They both wrap you in their arms laughing.


End file.
